The invention relates generally to concrete form apparatus and, more specifically, to components of concrete form systems, such as shore posts, that are configures to be stacked in neat and stable arrangements for compact shipping and orderly and safe stacks at work sites.
Concrete forming apparatus is in wide use in the construction of buildings, bridges, and other concrete structures. A common system for forming concrete structures uses a plurality of modular form components that are adapted to be assembled into a wide variety of configurations to conform to virtually any architectural requirement. Such forming apparatus components are typically made of metal so that they are strong enough to support the heavy weight of poured concrete and durable so that the components can be reused many times.
A common-application of concrete forming apparatus is in the formation of elevated sections, such as floors or horizontal beams of a concrete building. Typically, pluralities of modular form panels are assembled to form the surface on which the concrete will be poured. These panels are supported on metal shore posts that typically are constructed of an inner tube that is received for telescopic movement inside an outer tube. Metal tubes achieve high load capacity and the telescoping tubes provide adjustment to various heights. The shore posts typically have a foot pad on the bottom end portion and an adaptable top element on the upper end portion used to releasably secure and support other components of the concrete forming apparatus.
After the new slab of fresh concrete has cured sufficiently, workers remove the shore posts and strip the formwork they supported. Commonly, the shore posts are re-used at the project job site. Between uses, the shore posts are typically stored in an out of the way location. Because of the tubular shape of the shore posts, they do not stack one on top of the other, making it difficult or impossible to make a neat, orderly, compact or stable arrangement of the shore posts. The stacks or piles of shore posts are disorganized and unstable, and may form a safety risk to workers. Once the project is completed, the shore posts must be transported to a new project site. Again, the shape of the shore posts makes it difficult to band together in a stable, compact configuration for shipping and also makes it difficult to count for inventory purposes.